


Moonlight Falls

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Collaboration, Fluff, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Brat, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Monsters, Science Fiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: In his folly, Dr. Lee Jaehwan accidentally bonds himself to his subject.Written for VIXX parallel collab





	Moonlight Falls

**Author's Note:**

> VIXX parallel collab masterlist [HERE](https://t.co/V9XTUDpR7i)
> 
> Yes I am aware this is just the plot of shape of water but in space instead. No, I do not care. No, I have not seen the movie. 
> 
> Taekwoon, when being referred to by the humans, is referred to as it.

Jaehwan ran up to the window as loud crashes and cries came from inside the controlled environment. The other xenobiologists were frantic, trying to find what was causing such chaos. 

"What is going on?!" 

"It just woke up. The second it looked around and saw where it was, it started screaming and throwing whatever he could get his hands on." One other biologist answered. Both jumped at a rock pelted at the one way glass. 

"What have you done to calm it?" 

"We checked to make sure its environment was exactly the same, then we introduced a sedative. Neither has worked." Jaehwan mused his lip, stepping up to the glass. The creature was careening all around the chamber, the miniscule version of the planet below them. It threw up dust and screamed. It wasn't just screaming, or the cries of an animal. The speech sounded intelligent, like the sounds were supposed to mean something. Jaehwan would need to call in the linguist.

"It responded fine to oxygen in its environment before, yes?" The others confirmed, waiting to see their leaders decision. Jaehwan lingered a moment longer before ordering the two at the controls to pour in the oxygen. 

"I'm going to see what I can do." 

Jaehwan opened the door to the airlock, sanitized. It stopped and stared straight at Jaehwan. The doctor would have sweat under his lab coat if he could. The environment was kept abysmally cold for the sake of its adjustment. The creature was unnervingly human like. Gaunt, bipedal, a clone of all of Jaehwan's human traits save for his eyes and skin and hair. His skin had an ever changing red tone to it. It resided mostly on his fingertips, fading to pale skin as it moved up the extent of its arms. The biologist's investigation proved its feet to be the same way. The hair was always the same bright red. The creature was so, _ so _ similar to humans it was unnerving. Having it on the examination table made Jaehwan flush after removal of the sheet. 

Jaehwan put out his hands in a sign of peace, but didn't move closer. 

"We're sorry you woke up like this. Everything is going to be fine. We just want to study you, peacefully. Okay?" The creature blinked, face still glaring, still squatted in that defensive position. Jaehwan copied the pose, trying to appear non threatening. They hadn't seen any aggressive behavior as of yet. When their ship landed, they'd seen it scurry to hide. 

"My name is Jaehwan," he spoke, hand to his chest in mock sign language. Another blink. It shifted, standing up straighter. At least he wasn't trying to destroy the room anymore. Jaehwan shuffled closer, small smile curling the corners of his lips. The creature did not react kindly.

_____

Jaehwan blinked his eyes open to find himself back in the lab, lying on the ground. There was less chaos than before, but there were still scientists scurrying everywhere around him. The on site medic was tended over him. 

"What happened..?" 

"The creature attacked you. You came into its space and it lunged at you. We pulled it off before it could cause too much damage." Jaehwan lifted his hands, clenched and relaxed them to make sure. They were still working, still had all ten fingers. He didn't feel out place anywhere else. 

"What did it do?" The aid pointed to his own neck. 

"Bit you. Apparently it has retractable fangs, used them to try and take a bite out of you. It didn't get any flesh. We think it just wanted your blood." Jaehwan went wide eyed, putting a hand to his own neck. A large bandage was under his fingertips. 

"Has it calmed down?" 

"They gave it the sedative from when we brought it in. It went into a fit when we tried to pull you apart." Jaehwan nodded, staring at the floor as realization slowly came to him. He could have died, died before they got any information on this odd creature. The aid made him drink water once he sat up. "The doctors want to look you over to make sure it didn't poison you or leave any affect. We have it covered now." Jaehean nodded, letting the aid help him to his feet. He felt so weak. His knees shook under his weight. The aid walked him to the medical bay carefully. 

_____

Taekwoon woke up out of his home. This place was too warm to be his home, too bright, noisy. Home was silent and icy. His body felt heavy and hard to move. It took great control to be able to pull himself up from his bed in the dust. This was not home. Walls surrounded him. A rectangular black plain was on one, facing him. He crawled about in the dirt, going to each wall and feeling it, assuring it would not move for him. He began to frantically move about the room, dig in the dust for a way out. He was trapped and every fiber of his soul demanded he claw his way out if he had to. The temperature of the room was in a constant flux. Taekwoon ignored it easily. He found pebbles within the dust and started chucking them, trying to find a way to break his confines. 

He froze as the door abruptly opened, a new creature entered, just like him, but with muted hues and simple attire. He had many layers on him. On top, a long white piece that went to his knees. It covered all else that he wore. Blue, black, Taekwoon saw a shiny black on his feet. He stilled when the other creature began to make noise. Taekwoon had never heard anything like it. He stared at the new at the unknown creature, intrigued, and the and the creature pointed to itself while it spat out noises. Taekwoon had never seen a vampire look so plain. The other squatted down and did something with its face that set off questions in Taekwoon's mind. The corners of its lips tilted up. Taekwoon rose, taking the move to be smaller as one of submission. Taekwoon stared down at this new man, pensive. It was submitting, and Taekwoon could hear its blood pumping. Its heart was racing. Taekwoon had never felt this hungry before. The new creature tried to move closer and his instinct took over. If a meal was so willing to offer itself up… 

Taekwoon returned to screaming and thrashing as his meal was torn cruelly from him. He had barely sunk his teeth in before he was being ripped away by more bland vampires. The one that gave itself was not completely hadn't been completely drained and bled into the dust, the scent only driving Taekwoon into more of a frenzy. They stole his meal! They were dragging him out of the room into another on the other side of the wall! Taekwoon continued hissing and trying to bite the hands that held him but he was just met with a sharp stab. His body felt heavy again. The world was spinning. He fell lax in their arms before falling back asleep, the creatures blood still stained his mouth. 

_____

"What is _ that _?" Sanghyuk questioned, pointing to Dr. Lee's neck. Jaehwan put a hand over it, hanging his head. 

"Nothing, just… a work accident." 

"You're a biologist, not a chemist." Jaehwan sighed, looking at his fingers. They were the same as before. He had already tried to scrub his skin clean. It wasn’t going to just rub off from a simple touch. 

"One of the subjects kind of.. lashed out at me." Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide. 

"And did that? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a bite mark." Jaehwan turned on his communicator, looking at himself in the digital reflection. The left side of his neck was red, just like his subjects fingers and hair. White specks covered the mark, like specks of paint splatter. It was small when the doctors first checked him. After he woke up the next morning though, the mark had nearly spread all the way to his ear. It seemed to have stopped now, having remained unchanged all morning. The doctors said it wasn't a danger. As far as they could tell, it was just dye. That was the best solution they could come up with because it wasn't venom or some kind of bizarre allergic reaction. Jaehwan was visiting the creature again today anyway. Maybe it could explain, or at least reverse the spread?

"If you die before we reach a station-"

"Yes, yes, I know, Sanghyuk. None of us expected the response. It was freaking out and at first it was calm but then it just pounced on me. It tried to drink my _ blood _, Sanghyuk." Sanghyuk made a disgusted face. 

"So you found a leech the size and shape of a human being?” 

"Essentially." Sanghyuk shuddered in disgust. "Oh, I wanted you to take a look at it actually. I think it might have some kind of language."

"Jaehwan," Sanghyuk warned, wary. 

"I promise it won’t be another wild goose chase. When it was screaming and bouncing around the room, it was shouting these things. It genuinely sounded like it had some kind of language." Sanghyuk sighed and agreed. This wasn't the first time Jaehwan lead him on a possible goose chase. 

"Okay, fine. I'm not doing it until you can prove it won't eat me though." 

_____

When Jaehwan returned to the subject, it was sitting in the corner, head on its arms, folded atop its knees. It looked like a scolded child sent to the principal. Jaehwan's heart ached and he reflexively touched the bite mark. He wasn’t sure why, it was reflexive touching the mark as he pitied the poor creature. He moved to get sanitized before cautiously coming in again. The creature’s head jerked up at the sound of the door. 

“Good morning.” It didn’t reply. “I’m feeling fine after yesterday. Glad you didn’t kill me.” The nervous humor wasn’t picked up. Jaehwan looked to his clipboard and sat crossed legged on the floor. They didn’t need to do any physical tests, since it proved plenty that it could move and function. He did, however, want to perform a few behavioral assessments. It would be better to do those sorts of tests in the creatures natural habitat rather than in confinement but then they’d likely never find it again if it ran off. Jaehwan looked up at the sound of movement. The creature was moving closer, crawling over to him. He gulped, his own eyes meeting the creatures own which had shifted to yellow, dead set on him. He felt cornered, like a mouse before a panther. Jaehwan tried to curl into himself, use his clipboard as a shield. 

“Stop, don’t!” The creature didn’t listen. It grabbed Jaehwan’s shoulders. A lick to its lips proved the others to be right. It had long fangs that Jaehwan was transfixed by. Jaehwan tried to shove it off, but proved unsuccessful. It leaned in to Jaehwan’s neck. Hot breath rolled over Jaehwna’s skin. 

_____

Taekwoon keeled over at a punch to his stomach. What?! He already marked this prey, why was it resisting? He’d never actually had a marked meal lash out against him. He laid in the dirt, clutching his stomach and mumbling curses. The prey still sat there in that submissive position, clutching its own chest. Taekwoon rolled over to glare. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Taekwoon spat, enraged. The prey didn’t answer, but went wide eyed. It spat out gibberish in response, mumbled it. Taekwoon huffed.

“Speak properly.” More babbling. Taekwoon groaned and let his head fall into the dust. Stuipd prey couldn’t even speak to him. Where the hell had these strange vampires come from?

_____

Jaehwan couldn’t believe it. He was right. The creature had language, had incredibly human behaviors. The creature was also angry. It glared and hissed as it spoke this unknown language. Jaehwan stammard.

“You- I- what..?” That didn’t help. It spoke again, making as much sense as the first time. “I don’t- I don’t understand.” The creature put its head down in the dirt and Jaehwan felt a little guilty for not understanding. Jaehwan took quick notes on his communicator before closing it and scooting forward. He hesitantly tapped the creature’s head. Its eyes were back to black. Jaehwan pointed to himself. “Jaehwan. Jae- Hwan.” The creature blinked, looked him over pensively. Slowly it moved to copy. 

“Taek..woon.” Jaehwan had to tamp down his excitement. It was clearly advanced, understanding the human gesture and copying it with what he assumed to be the creatures name. Jaehwan pointed to the creature. 

“Taekwoon.” It nodded. It pointed to Jaehwan, but said nothing. It had on a stern expression. “Jaehwan. My name is Jaehwan.” Taekwoon put its hand down, nodding. It was a blessing that it simply understood. Jaehwan wouldn't ask for any more than that just yet. 

_____

Taekwoon squinted at what he was presented. Jaehwan's board, something thin and white, and a stick. Jaehwan was spouting off gibberish, but none of it explained what he was supposed to do. Jaehwan took the stick, held it like a paint brushes and moved it across the white. Taekwoon widened his eyes as it left a mark. He snatched the stick from Jaehwan and did the same, making a black blob on the paper. 

"What is this?" He questioned. The bland vampire just did that weird face again that gave Taekwoon feelings. He did this happy.. chirp? Bark? Several shrill squeaks. He adjusted the circles he wore on his face before spouting out more gibberish. He took the tool from Taekwoon and used it again. He wrote something. Taekwoon was given the tool again and he tried to copy what Jaehwan had done. 

_____

Jaehwan was full of giggles, sitting with Taekwoon and watching it work and figure out the wonders of a pen. It was undeniably cute. This creature that had tried to eat him just ten minutes before was now the cutest thing Jaehwan could imagine. Its attempt at the alphabet was… well it was an attempt. The point though was that it could use the tool. It figured out how to use it for its own purposes. That was noted in the biologist's communicator. 

"How about you write or draw something yourself?" Jaehwan nudged the creature, but was ignored. It was highly focused on doing the alphabet. Once it finished, it showed the work to Jaehwan. The biologist smiled and gave a thumbs up. Taekwoon stared at his thumb intently. It copied the motion, looking at Jaehwan for explanation. "It means good job," he explained fruitlessly. Taekwoon stared at its hand with the thumb up before returning to the pen and paper. It went to work, scribbling away. Jaehwan silently watched. It looked like the creature was drawing something now. Jaehwan used his communicator to record. Always good to get recorded evidence for future study. 

"What are you making?" Taekwoon made a hissing noise without looking up from the paper. Jaehwan immediately jerked back, afraid of setting it off again, but taekwoon made no move towards him. It was truly focused on the paper with its whole spirit. Jaehwan thought he could see the red on its fingertips shifting, changing hues and moving. Little nebulas right on Taekwoon's fingertips. Jaehwan touched the red on his neck. 

_____

Taekwoon showed his art proudly, peeking over the clipboard to see Jaehwan's response. Jaehwan's eyes focused on the piece. He was unresponsive. He did that _ face _ again. 

“It's a sclpyer.” Jaehwan didn’t respond, but he did take the clipboard. The thing on his wrist made an image from nothing, a reflection of Takewoon’s picture. Taekwoon instantly came closer, trying to examine whatever Jaehwan had just created. The bland vampire went wide eyed at Taekwoon’s sudden proximity. He touched the picture and it switched. Now, it was their reflection. Taekwoon gasped and Jaehwan made that chirpy noise again. He tapped it and it froze, a still, life-like picture of the two of them together. Taekwoon touched his fiery red hair, flattening it as he stared at his own visage. Jaehwan looked so small compared to him, and tan. And bland. Can’t forget bland. The only colors he possessed were his on his clothes. The one piece of color was on his neck, Taekwoon's claim of ownership. It looked perfect on the other. It had spread more than he expected though. Normally it would only be the area that came in contact. Taekwoon could hear his relaxed heartbeat. Jaehwan was at ease. Taekwoon licked his lips. 

Jaehwan gasped and tried to pull himself away at a bite to his neck. It happened so fast he couldn't stop it before it was already done. Taekwoon's face was buried in his neck, teeth stabbing through his skin. The creature sucked on the skin it caught, pulling up blood. After a certain amount of blood, Jaehwan was just frozen. He couldn't even try to pull away from the creature. He just began to melt into the touch, despite the pain of the fangs in his neck. He stuttered out a moan, soft _ oh. _ He gripped onto the lab gown they put Taekwoon in a tight fist. Taekwoon’s grip felt strong on him. He’d always be strong. The gravity on the planet below was stronger. Facts and figures weren’t in Jaehwan’s mind now though. Everything other than Taekwoon's proximity was thrown out the window. Pretty, almost human Taekwoon. Taekwoon with fiery red fingers and hair. Taekwoon with a strong grip and angry resting face. Taekwoon that pulled away and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. Taekwoon whose eyes were alight with yellow glow. Jaehwan went pliant. He slowly slipped to pillow his head in the creature’s lap, dazed. It was cold in the room, but suddenly, Jaehwan couldn’t feel it anymore. What he did feel was fuzzy. He felt like every fiber of his being was experiencing a pleasant buzz.

“I’m hungry,” He mumbled with a giggle. Light hands came to rest on top of him. One even pet his curls. Jaehwan nuzzled into the legs beneath him. “Good night, leechy.”

_____

Taekwoon let his prey rest. He had drunk a lot of blood and obviously that affected the poor creature. The bland vampire was dead asleep, curled up with it’s head on Taekwoon’s thighs. Taekwoon felt a sense of paternal care. He wanted to help his prey heal and be comfortable. He adjusted the white garment Jaehwan always wore, blanketing the prey with it. Said prey hummed and cuddled closer to Taekwoon’s leg. 

“You are a very... very strange vampire,” Taekwoon spoke, more to the wall than to Jaehwan. He hadn't had someone this close and treated them well since he was a child. He hadn't sat like this with anyone other than his siblings. Vampires were independent, solitary, lonesome. It was just their nature, but it still hurt some nights. Some nights alone back home, he'd ache to have someone nearby. He was a social creature. He craved attention, proximity to other vampires. 

Taekwoon thought more of home. Icy, solitary home. His little cavern, watching the sun rise over the snowy plains. The quiet. It was quiet here too, but not the same kind of quiet. Taekwoon's life wasn't always in danger here. Although, he often had doubts about that. He was trapped in a cage and if he got too violent he got stabbed with the thinnest blades he had ever seen. Jaehwan was never the cause of this, but maybe that was just the claim. They were connected now, so wanting to hurt Taekwoon was probably becoming the last thing in Jaehwan's mind. Taekwoon could feel it too. After they took Jaehwan and didn't return him, Taekwoon felt the twinge of growing separation pains. Soon, they would probably be inseparable. Claiming prey was traditional, but not keeping them alive like this. It was going to keep Taekwoon going, though. 

Taekwoon looked down to his prey. Jaehwan’s heart was slow, and he was shivering. Taekwoon pulled him up, then held him in his arms. His skin was ice cold and he was whimpering. He naturally burrowed into Taekwoon for warmth. The vampire would have done more, had he the means. He only had thin clothes on his own back and there was nothing else in the room. Taekwoon just rotated between corners when he chose to sleep. The claim made his heart ache at Jaehwans suffering. He took the other’s wrist and messed with the bracelet he wore, trying to figure out a way to get him help. Everything was in that weird writing Jaehwan had shown him. He had no way of knowing what he was doing. So he did everything.

Those strange vampires came again after an excruciating amount of time just hitting anything he saw. They opened the door to Taekwoon holding Jaehwan close to him and pleading with his eyes. He hissed when they tried to take him though. He was not going to let his claim go, not when he was unwell. What if they hurt him like they hurt Taekwoon with their tiny stabbing tools? The vampires backed off before looking to one another and talking in the same language as Jaehwan. They waved their hands to Taekwoon. He hesitantly stood, carrying Jaehwan. 

_____

Jaehwan woke up in the med bay for the second time. He recognized the beeping and the warmth and the itchy sheets beneath him. He whined, rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up. It was slow progress. He opened his eyes and was indeed met with the cream walls of the medbay. He had an IV and he was absolutely covered in blankets. He felt plenty cozy and warm. He was suddenly much more awake seeing who was next to him.

“Taekwoon! Who let you out?!” The creature didn’t respond verbally. It rose from where it was hugging its knees in its chair and climbed on the bed. Jaehwan stammered for words before going still as Taekwoon’s head just rested on his shoulder. Jaehwan had no idea what to say or do except let Taekwoon cling onto him. Eventually, Taekwoon moved to lay at its side instead, arms wrapped around his waist. The creature felt hot, but Jaehwan doubted that he could get the creature to let go at this point. He just wrapped an arm around its shoulders and returned the gesture. 

“You’re awake.” Jaehwan looked to the doctor that came in. Said doctor was floored at seeing Taekwoon curled up at Jaehwan’s side like a child to its sick mother.

“What happened?” The doctor quickly looked down to his tablet, reading his report. 

“You lost a lot of blood, _ again _. Because you were in that cold environment, that meant you fell asleep and nearly went hypothermic. Your…” he glanced up at Taekwoon, “Patient saved your life. Kept hitting your communicator until it sent a distress call to nearly everyone on board.” Jaehwan went wide eyed and looked down at the creature curled up against him. Said creature was just glaring at the doctor, holding Jaehwan closer.

“And Taekwoon has been here the whole time?” Jaehwan asked, pointing to the disgruntled blood-sucker beside him. 

“Yes. Your team tried to pull you out but ‘Taekwoon’ wouldn’t let you go. You both came here.” Jaehwan ran his fingers over the red on his neck again, oddly touched. He should definitely note great human empathy in his lab notes when he had the chance. 

“Thank you doctor.” The doctor put the tablet under his arm, heaving a sigh. 

“I think I need to say this for you and your team.” Jaehwan tilted his head, confused. Taekwoon moved up to start nuzzling the biologist’s neck. 

“What?”

“You should avoid your specimen here. This is the second time you’ve come in for blood loss this week. If you keep this up, we’ll have to keep you here for days for low blood count.” 

Jaehwan felt… something at the order for his health. The doctor was just doing his job and was saying what was best for Jaehwan, and yet, Jaehwan found himself getting irritated. He was a reasonable person, he didn’t usually get so easily vexed. For some reason though, the mere thought of not being able to take care of and study his subject made him aggravated. 

“I have to take care of him! He is my responsibility. He responds to me the best! I am making great progress and-”

“Jaehwan. He’s bleeding you dry. Find another food source and stop putting yourself on the line.” Jaehwan huffed and assented, snuggling up to Taekwoon. The creature made a pleasant kind of hiss. Jaehwan wasn't sure how he was able to tell it was a happy hiss. 

_____

Taekwoon scowled at the table before him, itching at his tight necklace. Those Jaehwan-stealing vampires put him in it anytime he left his room now. He didn't understand what it was for, but he knew it was ugly and he didn't like its heavy weight. Oh, and that Jaehwan would smack his hand away anytime he tried to touch it. Taekwoon didn't understand that either, but he wasn't going to intentionally do anything to upset his claim. Jaehwan wasn't close enough to smack his hand this time. On the table in front of them both were two items Taekwoon had never seen before, and two familiar ones. One was a root that was commonly used as a blood thinner. Prey mothers caught would be fed it so that their children could easily get a meal. The other was a flower. Not too common. It grew in the north and south poles where it could become abysmally cold. Taekwoon didn't know of any purposes except to look pretty. 

He watched Jaehwan lift the first thing, very round, a soft pink and orange. Jaehwan pressed his fingers into the flesh easily. It snapped open and Taekwoon was met with a beautiful sweet smell. Like sunshine and warmth. Jaehwan took one half of the sweet flesh and bit into it. Moisture dribbled down his chin. There was no crunch. He pulled it away and continued to chew. Moisture on his hand dripped onto the table. Jaehwan held the sweet item out to Taekwoon. The vampire leaned in and sniffed it, almost dizzy from the punch of smell. He'd never seen anything like this. He held it in his hands. Very slimy. The insides were that pleasant orange. Taekwoon pressed his thumbs into it, feeling it squish in his grasp like eyes or sensitive organs. He didn't hear a pulse though. Didn't sense any blood coursing through it. He continued to play with it as Jaehwan took notes. 

The next did smell like blood, though not in the same way as Jaehwan or Taekwoon did, but similar. Takewoon stopped playing with the slimy squishy ball to watch Jaehwan. He pulled the plate toward him. It was red, and in thin strips that were folded a top themselves. There were only four pieces, two for the both of them. Jaehwan took one and put it in his mouth. Taekwoon watched him chew with contained curiosity. He offered a smile once he swallowed and pushed the platter back to Taekwoon’s side of the table. He stared at them before very hesitantly picking one strip up. There was a marbling to it, white amongst the fleshy blood red. Taekwoon had seen that color when he managed to catch prey back home. There was no wasting of whatever you caught when food was so scarce. He sniffed the flesh in his hand. It was so odd, the way the blood smelt so familiar yet so unique. Jaehwan’s eyes widened as Taekwoon ripped the strip further. Finally, he decided to trust in Jaehwan’s judgement and copy what he had done. He put a piece on his tongue, on edge. 

_____

Jaehwan’s hopes were crushed as immediately Taekwoon spat it back out and shoved the plate away. In disappointment, the xenobiologist noted that the creature also rejected animal blood. This wasn't a comforting sign. Jaehwan was ready to slice his hand open to feed Taekwoon, it had only to ask. He wasn't allowed it though. Everyone had already scolded him for going this far. To put issue upon issue, this experiment was being watched. The other biologists were watching him and Taekwoon. Jaehwan had to be supervised now. That unexplainable hint of irritation burned under Jaehwan's skin at that. They were fine. Taekwoon still had yet to kill him when it could have on day one. It obviously cared for Jaehwan and wanted to keep him around. 

"You're nothing more than a cow, or a chicken. It's keeping you alive to eat you and that's it," the doctor had argued. Hell, even Sanghyuk argued as much. Jaehwan refused to believe it though. Taekwoon was closer to Jaehwan than any other biologist. Jaehwan was the only one allowed to touch the creature, study it. Taekwoon would not hurt something it cared for that much. Despite their short time together, Jaehwan was sure of that. 

_____

Jaehwan pulled a vial out. Taekwoon recognized that. Blood. He didn't need scent to figure that out. Jaehwan opened the vial. This was definitely vampire blood, definitely like Jaehwan. The bland vampire held the vile forward, signalling Taekwoon to take it. Taekwoon didn't move to take it. Jaehwan spoke that gibberish again. He almost looked offended. Taekwoon wasn't going to break the rules of the claim. He wasn't that kind of vampire. Unless Jaehwan died, he was sworn to him. Jaehwan took the vile back. He looked down at the vile before capping it again. Taekwoon quickly rose from the chair when Jaehwan pulled one of those super thin knives the other bland vampires had. What was he doing?! Jaehwan pulled away when Taekwoon tried to stop him. He continued regardless of Taekwoon barking orders at him trying to get him to stop. Jaehwan stabbed his own wrist with it. Blood came up the jar(?) connected to the needle. Taekwoon was awestruck. He was frozen in his pose to get up and smack away Jaehwan’s hand. Jaehwan opened the vile again and pushed the blood back out of the jar again. Just the smallest drop. Taekwoon gulped. Once again, the bland vampire offered the vial. Taekwoon took it, of course he did. Jaehwan had never willing offered his blood. There was no giving until now. Taekwoon brought the vial to his lips and slammed it back. Once he gulped it down, he handed it back to jaehwan. He stared at Taekwoon’s yellow eyes before blinking and quickly taking it. He wrote again. 

_____

“You did very well today, Taekwoon,” Jaehwan praised. They took up residence in Taekwoon’s room again, sitting on the floor with backs against the wall. Taekwoon was intently watching Jaehwan eat his human food. He didn’t seem bothered by the ruffle to his red hair. Most things Jaehwan did were just met by blinking and silence. Jaehwan had no reason to eat in the creature's room, but Taekwoon didn't complain. It had gotten harder to leave the lab everyday, so being able to sit with Taekwoon was a blessing. Jaehwan didn't even know what it was. He would just itch if he couldn't be with Taekwoon. He would lay restless in his bed thinking about and fretting over him. It was of great annoyance to Sanghyuk as his roommate. 

_____

"Jaehwan." Taekwoon looked up at a new voice. Another bland vampire standing in the entryway. This one didn't wear the white robe. This one also wasn't tiny and interesting like Taekwoon's prey. Taekwoon clung to Jaehwan. Big vampire was talking and Jaehwan was looking up at him listening. Taekwoon pouted, glared at this new big vampire. _ Mine _ . He tried to communicate with his entire body. Jaehwan made that twinkly noise again and pet Taekwoon's head. _ See, my Jaehwan. _

_____

Sanghyuk sat down on the dust and pulled up holographic screens to take notes. The creature did not even _ look _ like it was going to cooperate. 

"Jaehwan-"

"I swear, he will! Just try it." Sanghyuk sighed, pulled up the digital picture cards. Photographs the rovers had taken on the planet’s surface. He turned the screen to Taekwoon. The creature looked to Jaehwan for guidance. Sanghyuk felt a little unnerved at the paternal pride Jaehwan seemed to have as he explained. He pointed to many different things and named them the best he could. Sky, dirt, stars, clouds. Taekwoon stared at the image a moment before copying. Sanghyuk hit record on his communicator. It seemed every little thing Taekwoon saw it could name. Sanghyuk could easily pick up the accent. Full of hissing, hard consonants. Despite this, the creatures voice was soft. Sanghyuk took abundant notes in between glances. After the photos from the rover, they switched to real picture cards, ones you’d give to children. Taekwoon didn’t recognize many of them. Several cards Sanghyuk would lift and would just be met with a stare. Certain cards worked though, surprisingly. House, cricket, ice cube, bird. Sanghyuk had to admit, his interest was piqued. 

“Jaehwan, this is genuinely amazing.” The xenobiologist giggled, nodding his head. 

“Isn’t it? I told you Taeky was amazing!” Sanghyuk paused, looking his best friend over briefly. 

“Taeky?” 

“What? Taeky is much cuter than Taekwoon.” The alien was getting confused. He tilted his head at Jaehwan, obviously recognizing his name. A soft hiss at Jaehwan. Sanghyuk noted that too. 

“You said you had pictures of his writing too?” Jaehwan nodded, eagerly typing on his communicator. Sanghyuk reached to grab his wrist. 

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk both froze at a sharp slap to Sanghyuk’s hand. The alien was glaring daggers at Sanghyuk, pulling Jaehwan closer to his side. Jaehwan was wide eyed, obviously not expecting it either. 

“Taeky, Taeky it’s okay. Sanghyuk isn’t going to hurt me.” Taekwoon growled, tucking Jaehwan’s face into his neck. Jaehwan genuinely had no idea what to do. Taekwoon had never acted like this before, and Jaehwan, admittedly, had a little happy sensation run through him from it. He wasn't allowed to move his head. "Sanghyuk, would you please step away?" The linguist blinked but relented, shuffling backward in the dust. Taekwoon visibly relaxed, but still held onto Jaehwan. Sanghyuk didn't trust his best friend tucked into an alien's side like some Tarzan knock off.

_____

"Jaehwan, I think you need some time away from the alien." They were outside Taekwoon's room, since Sanghyuk couldn't seriously talk to or touch Jaehwan without getting evil eyes. Jaehwan made an affronted noise but couldn't break his arm away from Sanghyuk's grasp. 

"Hyogi, I'm fine. Taekwoon is just scared and nervous in a new place and I'm his one friend." 

"Jaehwan, you sound like your talking about a baby. That is a creature we know nothing about. Who's to say it won't get worse?" Jaehwan glared at him roommate. 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"What if it gets to the point where you can't leave? What if Taekwoon keeps you hostage in that room until you starve or freeze?" This time Jaehwan did pull his arm away. 

"Taekwoon would never!"

"And how are you so sure?" Jaehwan opened his mouth, but closed it again. Sanghyuk could see the gears turning, thought he could see the red patch on Jaehwan's neck shift, but that was ridiculous and not on the forefront of his mind. He held Jaehwan's face in both his hands. Jaehwan pouted his lips up at him in return. 

"How long have we been friends, Jaehwan?" 

"Years."

"And would I let anything happen to you?" 

"No," Jaehwan sighed. 

"Exactly. I don't trust what's going on with that alien and I don't want you to get hurt in the process. Spending some time away from it won't kill you." Jaehwan pouted his lips further, if possible. He did that bouncing that was an approximation of petulant stomping. 

"Sanghyuk," he whined. 

"Actually spend time with me tonight. Stay in our room, watch something with me, and _ not think about that alien _." Jaehwan held his stance for some time before relenting. He sighed and relaxed into Sanghyuk's hands. 

"Fine. Fine, you're right." Sanghyuk smiled and moved Jaehwan so that he was hugging the biologist to his side. 

"So, what are you in the mood for Jae?"

_____

Jaehwan was listless. Sanghyuk had to put a hand to the elders knee to get him to stop bouncing it throughout the movie. Sanghyuk could tell he was at least trying. He'd crack jokes and laugh along with Sanghyuk like he used to, but in between those smiles was a look that clearly said he wasn't focused on what was happening. A thought was pestering his mind. Sanghyuk was well versed on how that looked on him. 

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick." Jaehwan was gone from his seat in a flash. Sanghyuk paused the movie with a sigh. He tried his best. 

Jaehwan didn't go into their little lavatory. He walked entirely past it to instead go to the front door. He slipped out as quietly as possible. It was just a quick check. He just had to make sure Taekwoon was alright. They left it in such a terrible state earlier. He hid his hands in his sweater sleeves as he stalked across the ship to get to the lab. Had to hurry to make the lie more believable. No one else was in the lab when he did get there. The lights were out and all the creatures were in their enclosures. Jaehwan sanitized himself again before stepping through the airlock of Taekwoon's room. 

He squeaked as he was immediately pinned up against the wall. The lights were dim, but not dim enough that he couldn't see Taekwoon pushing him up against the wall. Jaehwan gulped. _ Oh god, this is it. I'm going to die. _It was just like any alien horror movie. Jaehwan was stuck in a dark room alone with an alien. No one was outside to help him. He barely kept in a whimper at hands coming up. They didn't grab his throat though or perform some violent attack against Jaehwan. No. No they.. they held his face. They cupped his head in a way that pushed his cheeks together so that his lips pouted. Jaehwan stared at Taekwoon in pure confusion. 

"Taekwoon..?" Jaehwan managed to question through his smushed face. Taekwoon's expression was stern. 

Jaehwan's jaw would have dropped if it could. Taekwoon's lips were on his. Jaehwan's eyes were practically saucers they were so wide. Jaehwan gasped at a bite to his lip, which Taekwoon used as a chance to act. The metallic taste of blood covered Jaehwan's taste buds. Taekwoon pushed what Jaehwan assumed was its own blood into the biologist's mouth. It dribbled down both their chins, dripping onto Jaehwan's clothes. He tried to squirm away, but Taekwoon held fast. Not knowing what to do, Jaehwan swallowed. What else could he do? Immediately, something went off in him like Taekwoon had flicked a light on. Jaehwan gulped the rest down and even implored Taekwoon for more. He pulled the creature closer by its gown, cloyed for more kisses. Taekwoon gave more, but eventually pulled away. It wiped the blood from Jaehwan's chin with its hand, smearing it and staining Jaehwan's cheek as it held the biologist's face again. Jaehwan felt enamoured by it. He smiled at the alien, so charmed. Everything felt warm and bright. Taekwoon's red hair even seemed to have a glow to Jaehwan. Taekwoon's lips formed around a letter, stuttering over it. 

"J… Ja…" Jaehwan blinked, wide eyed and curious. Taekwoon was clearly trying to say something. This wasn't nonsense, it was intentionally making sure what it said was pronounced correctly.

"Taeky..?"

"Jaehwan." Jaehwan was pretty sure his heart stopped. He froze dead in the spot. Taekwoon cleared its throat at the nonanswer. It shook Jaehwan a little, maybe hoping to wake him up. "Jaehwan." It was overannuciated but by all the stars in the universe it was Jaehwan's name. Taekwoon's first human word was Jaehwan's _ name _. His shocked expression turned to the brightest smile Jaehwan had ever given. 

"Yes! Yes I'm Jaehwan!" Taekwoon ran thumbs over the bags under Jaehwan's eyes, under his glasses. 

"Jaehwan."

"Yes! That's me! Taekwoon, I'm so happy. That's me!" He laughed and pulled Taekwoon in for a kiss. He felt light as a feather. Taekwoon squeaked as Jaehwan grabbed its hands and spun it in a circle in the dust. The cold quiet room was alight with the chirpy sound of Jaehwan's laughter. They ended up falling into the dust, Taekwoon looming over an exhilarated Jaehwan. His heart felt like it had just gone through every roller coaster on earth at once. His cheeks strained from smiling. Taekwoon bit Jaehwan's lip and the human just returned it with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
Vixx parallel masterlist [HERE](https://t.co/V9XTUDpR7i)


End file.
